Love Smack Down
by Nayokukiasa
Summary: The people of New People, New Feelings are here to fight with a someone for Gaara's love. XD Yep, one of the girls wants Gaara, yet he's taken and she doesn't like that.


**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the character's except the one's i make.**

Love Smack down

Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to another episode of couple war. "Um excuse me since when was this put on a show?" asked Shimiko. "Oh um sorry about that Shimiko I thought it would be a good and funny idea to have this put on T.V." said a scared Temari. "Not a bad idea that sounds like a great idea anyways why didn't I think of that." replied Shimiko. " I don't know and hey shouldn't you be telling them about the whole reason why we are doing this." Said Temari.

Ok well my name is Shimiko Death, my friends are Miako and Netamii Wind. We come from, " Hey hey hey, lets get on with this, I want to kill this girl." Screamed Netamii. "Netamii did you have sugar?" questioned Miako. "Nooo I didn't have any sugar besides you guys say that I can't have any." twitch twitch said Netamii. Miako walked over to Shimiko and told her that Netamii had sugar. That was a bad idea to tell her that since Shimiko was a little scary when she gets mad and she always gets mad when Netamii has sugar or someone gets her really mad. twitch twitch "**Ahhhhhhhhh** who gave Netamii sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Screamed a very very angry Shimiko. When Shimiko and Miako looked through the crowed they found Ino with a really really big bag of candy. Miako then flinched when she saw Shimiko with fist ready to strike Ino straight in the face. "Ino" she said all nice and sweetly. "Did you share your candy with Netamii at all?" Shimiko now had both of her hands balled up in fists, and she could strike at any given moment. Netamii was standing right behind Shimiko shaking her head no trying to tell Ino to say no to Shimiko. Netamii doesn't want to get hurt for accepting the sugar instead of saying no.

Ino didn't understand what Netamii was saying so she told the truth which was a completely bad idea. "Yes, Yes I did share my candy with Netamii since I asked and she said yes so I gave her the bag and then she ate a lot then gave the bag back to me." Said a completely clueless Ino. "Inoooooooooooooooooo you are so dead!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shimiko then started chasing Ino around the area that they were at for the battle against keioko and Netamii. When Shimiko forced chakra to her fist to punch Ino with she missed and punched a huge hole into the wall. When everyone heard the impact of Shimiko's fist to the wall the all flinched. The girls hopped into their boy-friends laps. Tenten who hopped into Neji's lap was really scared and annoyed at the fact that the fight ended up between Shimiko and Ino instead of Keioko and Netamii which would have been a good fight. The minute Sasuke saw this he ran down there and stopped Shimiko his girl-friend from killing Ino cause then Itachi would have his head for it. She stopped and then looked at Sasuke who had an annoyed look. "Hehehehehehe sorry Sasuke-kun for doing that but I meen she gave Netamii candy and you have seen what she is like with sugar." Right at the word sugar Sasuke kissed Shimiko. Which she wasn't expecting so it startled her, then Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and decided that she needed to calm down a little before he needed to kill her for killing Ino which caused Itachi to kill Sasuke for that.

Well he grabbed her hand and took her off towards the bleachers and sat her down and then he sat next to her. He placed his Arm around her shoulders and then whispered in her ear, "Why don't you take a break and then we can grab some lunch ok?" Shimiko nodded and then leaned her head against Sasuke's shoulder. After that they decided to go out for lunch they headed to Shimiko's house. There she made home-made sushi for lunch.

Shimiko didn't know why every time Sasuke came around he could make her sooo calm. Miako and Netamii always thanked him for this very reason. When ever she was calm she didn't yell or scream at Netamii for the sugar comsumpsion.

**ok Peoples this is my first weird/funny story and i hoped that you like it so far. I will upload almost everyday. I can't forget my readers at all.**


End file.
